


The Eleventh Year

by Amuly



Series: Gwil's Guide to Growing Up Torchwood [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwil pokes through his dads' toy boxes to try and get some Christmas present ideas. He was not prepared for what he finds. Not the extent of it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eleventh Year

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000014326 StartFragment:0000000457 EndFragment:0000014310

  


A lollypop hung out of Gwil's mouth as he strolled into his parents' bedroom. Both men were out for the evening, dealing with whatever new monster-of-the-week the Rift had decided to throw at them. Meanwhile, Gwil had a test he was supposed to be revising for, so he took the week off from work using that excuse. What he hadn't told his dads that he had a slightly ulterior motive: looking for inspiration for Christmas presents. He only had three weeks until the big day, and he still hadn't sorted out what to get for either Dad _or_ Tad, not to even _mention_ Katie, which was a whole other tin of paint.

At a total loss, Gwil had decided to search through his dads' bedroom. He couldn't just get Tad another tie, or Dad another coffee mug. It was becoming a bit ridiculous, and even a running joke with Owen and Mickey. He was old enough to suss out something a bit more personal. Plus, when it came to Katie, Gwil was kind of thinking of giving her something a bit more... _interesting_ for Christmas. And really, who better to give Gwil ideas when it came to _those_ sorts of presents than Captain Jack and his lover? Which, ew, okay, Gwil didn't really like to think about his dads like that, but he knew the reputation they had. Hell, he'd caught them at it a couple times. _Everyone_ had. Auntie Gwen _still_ bragged about that time she caught them at it in the hot house.

So, to his dads' closet, then. Sucking harder on the lollypop, Gwil twirled it around his mouth with his tongue, shoving it into the other cheek as he opened the closet doors and bent down. From his back pocket he pulled a scanner, running it over the open closet. He wasn't exactly supposed to bring tech like this out of the Hub – it wasn't _alien_ , but it wasn't exactly twenty-first century human, either – but he figured better safe than sorry, for now. Who knew what kind of alien tech his dads employed to keep their sex-toy box safe. And it wasn't like Gwil was about to have an accident with the scanner – it was a _scanner_. He'd used it a million times, and the thing was designed to make sure a situation was safe, not make it less so.

The scanner blinked green after a few moments. No signs of any booby-trapping tech, then. Gwil grinned, shoving the scanner back in his pocket. Okay then. Time to go to work.

Crawling underneath a sea of his dads' shirts and trousers – obviously split into Tad on the right and Dad on the left – Gwil felt around until his fingertips snagged on some sort of edge. Reaching in a little further, Gwil managed to grip the box securely in one hand and give it a good tug. The box slid easily out of the closet. Gwil was slightly disappointed to note that it wasn't dusty at all – knowing his tad, that didn't necessarily mean it was used recently, but Gwil had a suspicion that even if his tad wasn't quite so fastidious, this box would never accumulate dust.

Once the box was out in the light of his dads' bedroom, Gwil opened it and started going through. Immediately he realized something about its contents: they were all clothes. All costumes. And, erugh, _sexy_ costumes. Firefighter and nurses and doctors and whoa, okay, lingerie, _lady's_ lingerie, whoa, ew, ew, gross. Gwil did his best not to touch any of the lacy red underwear, shoving it aside with a pair of heels, which, ew again, heels? Seriously? Unable to help himself, Gwil checked the size. Eleven and a half. Oh, wow, okay, that was his dad's size. Ew. There were also ties in there. Lots of ties. Even... Oh, come _on._ _Seriously_ ?! There was a tie Gwil had bought Tad two Christmases ago in here! Oh, gross, gross, Gwil was _never_ buying Tad a tie again. Not if he was going to use it like _that_!

And then there were the uniforms. _Every_ uniform _ever_ , it seemed. Navy and RAF and UNIT, WWII issue and modern, American and British. Yeah, Gwil seriously could have grown up happy not having to think about his dads' serious uniform fetish, yesh.

But he had a reason for going through all this stuff, a seriously _important_ reason, so Gwil settled back on his haunches for a moment and thought. Sexy lingerie, okay, he could get that for Katie. But it was a bit cliché. Gwil glanced back into the closet. There was sure to be some more stuff in there – clothes _couldn't_ be the only sex-aids his dads kept with them. Great. So that meant there was an entirely separate box for... other stuff.

Taking a breath in an effort to steady himself, Gwil ventured back into the closet. After a few minutes of fumbling around blindly, hand outstretched in front of him and moving back and forth beneath the clothes, Gwil's fingertips brushed against yet another box. Gripping tighter on the box, Gwil hauled, tugging this second box out of the closet. It was a lot bigger than the first. And heavier. Gwil groaned as he stared down at the closed lid, somewhat horrified already just thinking about what might be in there. Crunching down on the lollypop, Gwil counted to three and opened the box.

Oh, _geeze_ . Lots of dildos. Lots of different _kinds_ of dildos. Some of them were fleshy, some of them hard, there were metal ones and glass ones and... was that one hollow? Oh, okay, yeah, Gwil didn't need to think about how that got used. Picking up the high-heel from the costume box, Gwil started pushing all those floppy imitation-dicks around to see what else was buried beneath this porn-shop forest of cocks.

Maybe the dildos weren't that bad, Gwil thought as he unearthed more toys beneath them. Were those... not a whip – oh wait, no, there definitely was a whip – but these things were floggers, maybe? And a paddle, that was definitely a paddle. Loads of rope lay in careful bunches, tied to kind of look like a chain. Now Gwil was just thinking all the times he had seen Tad tie up an alien or secure rigging on the job. He'd never look at a knot his tad tied the same way again. Then there were hand wraps, which Gwil couldn't even fathom what those were for. Did they _box_ ? Did Dad or Tad have some sort of weird boxing fetish? Maybe they wrestled? Okay, that was just weird. Who _did_ that? And _where_ did they do it? On the bed? The floor? Yeah, line of thought, needed to end.

This was just nuts. He had heard, everyone had heard, about how sickeningly in love his dads were, and how physically active they were. But this was _so much stuff_ . This was _way_ beyond anything Gwil had thought he was going to find in here. Maybe one sexy doctor or firefighter outfit, a vibrator, maybe some handcuffs. Oh, there they were. Handcuffs were easy to identify, but _hey_ , one of those cuffs were definitely alien tech! Oh, sod that!. So _they_ could get away with bringing alien tech home to spice up their love life, but blow up _one_ toilet and he gets it in the back of the head for _months_.

How did they even _have_ such an active sex life? When Tad wasn't doing massive archival projects and coordinating with pretty much every big name in information the world – and even outside the world – over, Dad was talking to UNIT and advising them on whatever new alien crisis popped up. And all that was in between whatever monster showed up in Cardiff, chasing down Weevils, and the general run and upkeep of the whole thing. Gwil couldn't understand how they had time to have _any_ sex, much less _kinky_ sex.

Frowning, Gwil's attention was distracted from the grossness and grossly unfair-ness of his fathers' sex lives by a black box at the bottom of the chest. He pushed aside as much of the other toys as possible with the shoe before reaching a hand in to pull it out. His wrist bumped a dildo. ( _Ewwwww.)_ The box wasn't too heavy, nor all that big. About the size of a toolbox, or shoebox. Curious, Gwil opened it up. And cocked his head at what was inside.

It seemed to be some sort of... pointer? Vibrator? But it was pretty thin to be a vibrator. And it had an electric cord attached to it. Which Gwil supposed was possible, but all the vibrators he knew ran on batteries. Then again, there was more to this than just the electrical cord. There was another cord, and some sort of switch thing... Gwil had no idea what this was.

Pull out his phone, Gwil snapped a picture of the thing and flicked the image onto Google. Immediately a listing of matches came up. Gwil squinted at the entires, checking to make sure there was some sort of consistency. There was: _violet wand_ . Gwil tapped on the first entry, curious. Oh. _Oh_ . Apparently it was some sort of electric sex toy. Plug everything in, hold onto one end, and shock your partner with your hands or... well, anything that conducted electricity, it looked like. A smile spread across Gwil's face. _Cool._ Okay, this could _definitely_ work. So long as it was more fun than painful – and the websites seemed to be saying something like that – Gwil could totally see him and Katie having fun with this.

Checking the time on his phone, Gwil reckoned he had a few more hours before his dads came home. Plenty of time. Picking up the box, Gwil carried it over to the nearest outlet and plugged it in, phone open as he flicked through instructions online. Hold this part here, okay, then just touch things or his partner. Glancing around, Gwil settled on his dad's bedside lamp. He poked a finger to the metal pole.

 _Oh_ ! A current went through Gwil's finger, definitely more tingly than shocky. That was good! He laughed, stroking his fingers over the lamp. Okay, definitely fun. He could have _tons_ of fun with this, and with Katie. Unplugging it, Gwil packed everything neatly into the box _exactly_ as he had found it (Gwil knew his tad _way_ too well) and placed it back into the bottom of the toy box. A dildo slid along his elbow. Gross.

With the high-heels Gwil rearranged everything in the toy box back in place. Then he replaced the heels into _their_ box and sealed everything up. Well, he mused as he pushed the boxes back into the closet, at least he had thought of something brilliantly fun to get Katie for Christmas. And he had eliminated one thing from his list of possible presents for his tad: no more ties. Ever.


End file.
